


Help Wanted

by aliasadamf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JiHan, M/M, Smut, WHAT AM I DOINGNGNGNNGNGNGNG, ughhhhhh, woozijeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliasadamf/pseuds/aliasadamf
Summary: Jihoon sighed, feeling embarrassed, he didn’t want to say it, this was his hyung! But what could he do? It was too frustrating. Taking a breath, he looked up at Jeonghan. “I can’t get it up.” He mumbled, making the older boy laugh. “I take it you need some help?” Jeonghan spoke, pushing off the door. Jihoon swallowed. Was he really, about to do this?“Yes hyung, help me please.”





	Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> omg what am i doing

Jihoon closed his door, letting out a growl of anger. He couldn’t believe it. The most embarrassing thing, he had ever, experienced, just happened.

It was so nice, the guy was, fucking amazing, doing everything to him that would usually put him in seventh heaven. He was so fucking disappointed in himself, no matter how hard the poor guy tried, he just couldn’t get it up!

He tried everything to get himself hard but nothing worked, and he had ended up embarrassing the guy, making him think he wasn’t good enough when that wasn’t at all, the case.

It was something else, nagging him at the back of his head. His stupid, stupid hyung. He walked in on him showering accidentally the other day, but he didn’t notice.  
So Jihoon just stood there, watching the hot water cascade down his back muscles, his lean body standing straight and poised, his thigh muscles moving under his honey skin as he turned a bit.

That’s not even the best part. He was, very big. Impressively big. And now Jihoon understood why he had everyone so wrapped around his finger. Any chance he got to fuck with that, he would take it.

Now he was in his room, beating himself up for thinking about Jeonghan that way, but it was, hurting him. It was something he just knew he couldn’t obtain. How the fuck was he supposed to get his dick up now?

Was he going to stay soft his whole life?

He sat on the bed, taking out his laptop. Maybe some porn would get him going. Taking his pants off, he bunched up his shirt a little high on his stomach, before staring at his dick. “Stupid, dick.” He muttered, taking it into his hand.

It had been at least, half an hour, and about 12 videos later, he was still soft. He was ready to cry, scream. Something. He just needed a miracle right now.  
Jihoon let out another groan of frustration, clutching the sheets. This was probably the most annoyed he had been in a long, long time.

He snapped out of his thoughts, as a creaking noise came, followed by soft voice. “Hoon?”

He looked up at the door, the bright light filtering in from the door making his eyes tearful, saying as he was already crying out of frustration.  
“Hyung.” He murmured, sniffing, blinking away his tears. Jeonghan leaned against the door, his face shadowed by the backlight but Jihoon could still see his angelic smile, a twinkle in his eye. “What is it, hoonie?” He asked.

He couldn’t tell him. He just couldn’t. But what if, no! He can’t! But if there was a chance Jeonghan would help him... Fuck it Jihoon! Here’s that miracle you asked for.  
Jihoon sighed, feeling embarrassed, he didn’t want to say it, this was his hyung! But what could he do? It was too frustrating. Taking a breath, he looked up at Jeonghan. “I can’t get it up.” He mumbled, making the older boy laugh. “I take it you need some help?” Jeonghan spoke, pushing off the door. Jihoon swallowed. Was he really, about to do this?

“Y-you’ll help me?” He spoke, his voice coming out in cracks and croaks. The older boy closed the door, his legs flexing under his tight jeans. His beautiful silhouette was just barely visible in the darkness, but Jihoon could just, make it out to be a smiling Jeonghan peeling his shirt off, throwing it to the ground.

“I know you saw me in the shower the other day. I was expecting you to come to me, I was waiting Hoonie.” He murmured, the bed dipping from his weight.  
Jihoon felt blind, not being able to see anything, but Jeonghan’s sultry voice already began to get him going.

The latter traced his finger softly up the producer’s thigh, squeezing and pinching occasionally, as Jihoon felt the sheets crease in his hands. “Hyun-“

Jeonghan silenced him, his lips touching his neck. Jihoon felt him hovering over his body, rubbing his leg, Jeonghan’s knee occasionally brushing his length, making him clench his thighs in pleasurable pain.

“Hyung- please-“ Jihoon wasn’t sure if this was taking him out, of his pain, or just putting him back in more pain. Whatever it was, it was driving him to the edge.  
He reached for his semi hard dick, but Jeonghan stopped him, biting down on his neck. “Not so fast kitten. You wanted me didn’t you? Now let me. Don’t touch.”

Jihoon let out an exhale, as Jeonghan grazed his fingers over his shaft, before taking him into his hand, earning a whimper from Jihoon’s end. “Hyung, please.” At this point, he was bucking into Jeonghan’s loose fist, the older one humming it content. “There we go. All hard now. I should go, I presume.” He spoke.

He began to get up, but Jihoon grabbed the loops of his belt, tugging his jeans down. Jeonghan stopped, a chuckle escaping from his lips. “That’s my kitten.” He murmured, his eyes glowing with lust.

He grabbed his chin with his wet fingers, raising a brow, before touching his lips to his. Jihoon threaded his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair, pushing his tongue through, the kiss growing more and more passionate by the second.

The younger one pushed Jeonghan’s jeans down, his hardness pressing happily against the skin of his boxers. Taking the waistband, he accidentally let go, snapping it against Jeonghan’s skin, earning a hiss from the latter.

“Jesus christ, I pegged you for kinky, but don’t do that again, unless you want me to cum right now, and not in your tight ass.” He growled, grabbing Jihoon by his hair, yanking his head up. “Im sorry.”

“Good girl.” He smiled, kissing him softly, before taking his mouth somewhere else. Jihoon was vocal this time, the feelong of Jeonghan’s mouth on his dick all too real for him as he gasped, groaning, his voice muffled as Jeonghan put his hand over Jihoon’s mouth. “Quiet down will you? Someone might here.” He muttered, making Jihoon blush.

He continued to assault him with his mouth, his tongue, he seemed like he had done this so many times before, he mastered it. Jihoon’s leg jerked, as Jeonghan immediately pulled away. “Ah ah, no coming yet.” He spoke, as Jihoon panted, the knot in his stomach building up.

Jeonghan’s gaze softened, as he peppered kisses along Jihoon’s collarbone, his fingers tracing down his back, to his throbbing hole, his finger tracing it. “Do you have lube? I assume you do.” Jeonghan asked. Jihoon blinked, pointing to his drawer.

Jeonghan reached for it easily, pulling it put, squeezing some out on his hand. “This is gonna be cold,” He murmured, pressing his finger to Jihoon, as he bit his lip from crying out. Jeonghan’s other hand was calmly stroking him, as he easily stretched out the patient boy.

“Come here.” Jeonghan spoke, grabbing him, slipping under him. He lowered Jihoon onto him, earning a loud cry from the younger, the feeling of Jeonghan’s massive dick stretching him out driving him crazy.

The sound of hips snapping and heavy breathing was all to be heard as he hit his prostate over and over again, Jeonghan’s low grunts matching Jihoon’s high pitched, kittenish whimpers was too mich for either of them to hold back, as they both released at the same time, falling back onto the bed, panting.

Jihoon laid there, blinking, his breath escaping his lips in pants, as he turned to Jeonghan, who was watching him.  
“Thanks, er.” Jihoon spoke, unsure of what to say. Jeonghan smiled, shaking his head. “Don’t worry. Whenever help’s wanted, I’m there.”  



End file.
